


Cierpienia młodego Erena

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi obserwuje stojących na dziedzińcu Erena i Mikasę. Nie chce przyznać się sam sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy jest o nią zazdrosny. W swej złości jednak po raz kolejny niszczy swój sprzęt. Idąc korytarzem do gabinetu Erwina, aby poinformować go o wymianie, napotyka Erena, który pyta, czy może wpaść do niego wieczorem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cierpienia młodego Erena

-    Eee?! Ka-Kapralu Levi?!  
-    Czego?- warczę, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie w kierunku jednej z moich podwładnych.  
-    Eee...yyy...z-zniszczył pan sprzęt...  
-    Wcale go nie zniszczyłem! Nic nie zniszczyłem! I NIE JESTEM ZAZDROSNY!  
-    Yyy...t-tak!   
-    Zazdrosny? O co mu chodzi? – rozległy się szepty za moimi plecami, ale nie zwracałem już na to uwagi.  
Spojrzałem ponownie przez okno, spoglądając na dziedziniec, gdzie stał Eren i jego   
przyjaciółka Mikasa. Stali blisko siebie, rozmawiając o czymś, czego nie mogłem, niestety dosłyszeć. Eren, ten gówniarz nie znający życia, uśmiechał się do niej idiotycznie, a ta, zarumieniona, zakrywała usta szalikiem, który ponoć kiedyś od niego dostała.  
Ja nic od niego nie dostałem...  
Wzdrygnąłem się, przyłapując na głupich myślach. Spojrzałem na mój sprzęt   
zwiadowczy, w który niechcący uderzyłem.   
Cholera. Zniszczyłem go. Znowu mi się dostanie od Erwina...  
-    Dolores – rzuciłem w kierunku kręcącej się nieopodal niskiej blondynki.  
-    Tak, kapralu Levi?  
-    Sprzątnij to, muszę iść do Erwina po nowy sprzęt.  
-    Tak jest!  
Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia i udałem się długim korytarzem w kierunku siedziby Erwina.   
Musiałem wymyślić szybko jakieś kłamstewko, dlaczego znowu potrzebuje nowej broni...  
    Zaraz...co wymyśliłem ostatnim razem? Ah, tak...pobiłem Erena i upadł na mój sprzęt, niszcząc go. Erwin chyba to kupił, ale nie mogę znowu się tak usprawiedliwiać. Eren proponował wówczas, żeby powiedzieć, że spadła mi szafa, ale to wytłumaczenie jest idiotyczne...   
    Skręciłem właśnie w lewo, kiedy zobaczyłem z naprzeciwka Erwina.  
-    Erwin. Świetnie się składa, właśnie do ciebie szedłem...  
-    Hanna dostarczy ci sprzęt wieczorem – powiedział, przechodząc obok mnie.- Jutro jest zebranie na temat naszej kolejnej wyprawy poza mury. Przekaż Erenowi, Arminowi i Mikasie.   
Poszedł.  
Zacisnąłem pięści, czując się zignorowany. Nie pozwolił mi nawet dokończyć, ba,   
bezczelnie mi przerwał. Cholera, za kogo on się ma...co za drań.  
-    Kapralu Levi?- usłyszałem nagle znajomy głos.  
Eren podbiegł do mnie z zarumienioną twarzą i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
Dlaczego nawet taki gówniarz jest wyższy ode mnie...?  
-    Czego się gapisz?- zapytałem, ściskając jego policzki.- I co to za rumieńce?  
-    Auu! Biegłem tu...po schodach. Chciałem się z panem zobaczyć!  
-    Po co?- mruknąłem, puszczając go.  
-    Ah...chciałem zapytać, czy zechce pan ze mną poćwiczyć?  
-    Poćwiczyć?  
-    Tak! Znaczy...na polu treningowym. Może...nauczyłby mnie pan paru trików? Dzięki temu będę mógł zabić więcej tytanów, prawda? Zwykle muszę trochę się pomęczyć z jednym...ale pan robi to perfekcyjnie!  
-    Ja wszystko robię perfekcyjnie – warknąłem.  
-    Ah...o-oczywiście!  
-    Nie dziś – odpowiedziałem w końcu na jego pytanie.- Nie mam czasu na trening, poza tym, mój sprzęt jest uszkodzony.  
-    Uszkodzony?- powtórzył Eren.- Co się stało?  
Spojrzałem na niego powoli.  
-    Szafa mi na niego spadła, kiedy ją przesuwałem – mruknąłem.  
-    Yy...ro-rozumiem.   
-    Poproś Mikasę, żeby ci pomogła – palnąłem, odwracając się od niego plecami i ruszając korytarzem.  
-    Ah, kapralu!- Eren chwycił mnie za ramię. Spojrzałem na niego.  
-    Czego znowu?  
-    Umm...- jego wielkie oczy patrzyły na mnie w dość dziwny sposób.- Zobaczymy się...dziś wieczorem?  
Wiedziałem, o co chodzi gówniarzowi. Niewyżyty szczeniak chce sobie na mnie ulżyć.   
Ale o nie. Nie tym razem, smarkaczu.  
-    Przyjdź – mówię, po czym odwracam się ponownie i odchodzę.  
Kurwa.   
Miałem mu odmówić... .  
Zły na siebie, poszedłem prosto do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnąłem z hukiem drzwi.   
Nie rozumiałem do końca, co się ze mną działo... Z jednej strony miałem ochotę sprać   
tego gówniarza za samo jego istnienie, z drugiej jednak coś mi na to nie pozwalało.  
Cholera...jakie to wkurzające, kiedy sam nie wiesz o co ci chodzi. A jeszcze trudniej jest   
przyznać się sobie samemu, że się siebie nie rozumie.  
-    O czym ja myślę...- westchnąłem cicho.- Zupełnie, jakbym miał jakieś problemy miłosne... Tsk! I to z facetem!  
Zrobiłem krok do przodu i zatrzymałem się jak wryty, wgapiając się przed siebie tępym   
spojrzeniem.  
Z facetem?  
Czy ja na serio myślę o facecie, całuję się z facetem i uprawiam seks z facetem? I to w   
dodatku z niepełnoletnim?  
...  
Czy to nie czyni ze mnie pedofila...?  
Usiadłem ciężko na łóżku, wbijając wzrok w ścianę przede mną.  
Naprawdę, źle ze mną...O czym ja myślę? Ja, pedofilem? To jak można nazwać Erena w   
takim razie? W końcu zakochał się w prawie dwa razy starszym facecie od siebie.  
Oh, rany. Jakie to zabawne, że w tak nieoczekiwanych momentach zdajemy sobie sprawę   
z pewnych oczywistości.  
Eren jest dużo młodszy ode mnie... I ciągle ma ochotę na seks.  
Wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem się szybko rozbierać. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego tak nagle   
wpadła mi do głowy ta myśl, po prostu musiałem to zrobić.   
Kiedy złożyłem w schludną kostkę moje ubranie, wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem w dół,   
na swoje ciało.  
Nigdy nie myślałem, że byłoby na co narzekać. Byłem szczupły, to prawda, no i może nie   
jakoś wybitnie muskularny, w dodatku niski i...stary. Chociaż moje ciało wyglądało młodo. Nie miałem jeszcze pomarszczonych fałdów suchej skóry i skurczonej do maleńkości męskości. Właściwie, to moje ciało było, jak to Eren kiedyś powiedział przez sen...”seksowne”.  
Poczułem dziwne ciepło na policzkach. Poklepałem się lekko po nich i już miałem na   
powrót się ubrać, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.  
-    Kapralu, spotkałem po drodze Hannę-san i kazała mi...- Eren, spojrzawszy na mnie, upuścił nowiutki sprzęt, który trzymał w ręce.- ...dostarczyć ci sprzęt...  
Przez chwilę stałem lekko pochylony nad łóżkiem, z ręką wyciągniętą po bieliznę, gapiąc   
się na Erena. Widziałem, jak chłopak nerwowo przełyka ślinę, przesuwając wzrokiem po całym moim ciele, od stóp do głów, niebezpiecznie długo zatrzymując się mniej więcej na środku.  
-    Na co się gapisz?- zapytałem, prostując się dumnie.  
-    Ah...przepraszam, ja...- Eren spłonął rumieńcem i usilnie starał się patrzeć gdzie indziej.  
-    Zamknij te drzwi, bo ktoś inny mnie zobaczy, baranie!- krzyknąłem.  
-    T-tak jest!  
Patrzyłem w milczeniu, jak Eren wchodzi do mojego pokoju i zamyka za sobą cicho   
drzwi. Podniósł sprzęt i wyprostował się, ściskając go kurczowo w dłoniach.  
-    Mówiłem, że masz wejść?- zapytałem, sam nie będąc pewien, czy zrobiłem to, czy nie.  
-    N-nie...- odparł, przybierając na twarzy barwę buraka.  
-    No to dlaczego wszedłeś?  
-    B-bo...bo nie mówiłeś też, że mam poczekać na korytarzu – bąknął Eren.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyłem na niego w milczeniu, a potem spojrzałem na moje   
ciuchy.  
-    Aha – mruknąłem tylko i sięgnąłem po bieliznę.  
-    K-kapitanie Levi!  
-    O co chodzi?  
-    Cz...czy mogę...?- spojrzałem na niego bacznie.- Eh! Znaczy...pomyślałem sobie...że...może...nie musimy czekać...do wieczora?  
-    Mów jaśniej.  
-    Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Kapitanie...- Eren zrobił krok w moją stronę.- Czy możemy...czy mogę...dotknąć cię teraz?  
-    Co, proszę?- odsunąłem się kilka kroków, zapominając o ubraniach.- Nie dam się macać brudasowi!  
-    Eh?! Nie jestem brudny, ledwie godzinę temu brałem prysznic...poza tym, jeden raz by cię nie zabił.  
-    Nie masz pojęcia, ile chorób możesz przynieść – mruknąłem, czując dreszcz na plecach.  
-    Kapitanie, wróćmy może do głównego wątku...?  
-    Głównego wątku? Tego, że chcesz posuwać zmęczonego dniem, bezbronnego staruszka?- mruknąłem, ale chyba mnie nie dosłyszał.- Czego dokładnie oczekujesz?  
-    Ah...to...tego, co zawsze – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a ja miałem ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, by uspokoić raz na zawsze moje rozkołatane serce.  
-    Chcesz...się całować...?  
W odpowiedzi skinął tylko głową. Przełknąłem lekko ślinę, po czym z westchnieniem   
założyłem ubranie, nie zapinając jednak koszuli. Podszedłem do stojącego przy drzwiach Erena i uniosłem głowę, powstrzymując odruch, by kopnąć go w czułe miejsce za wysoki wzrost.  
-    Żadnego seksu – upomniałem go surowo.- Godzina to stanowczo za długo.  
-    Ah...d-dobrze...- mruknął, obejmując mnie ostrożnie w pasie.  
Nie powiem, żeby nie było to miłe, ale i tak tego nie znosiłem. Czułem się jak...kobieta.   
Eren nachylił się i zamknął oczy. Patrzyłem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak powoli jego   
usta zbliżając się do moich, aż w końcu, jakieś dwie, trzy godziny później, dotknęły ich. A właściwie musnęły...  
Zirytowany, chwyciłem go za bluzkę i szarpnąłem w dół, wpijając się w jego usta. Eren   
jęknął cicho, rozchylając wargi, co uznałem za zaproszenie, a raczej mój język tak uznał, bo nie byłem w stanie go kontrolować.  
Erenowi najwidoczniej podobał się ten przebieg zdarzeń, bo przycisnął mnie mocniej do   
siebie i wsunął język do moich ust, łaskocząc mnie po podniebieniu. Przygryzłem lekko jego wargę, a on stęknął cicho i spojrzał na mnie spod przymrużonych oczu. Uwielbiałem się z nim droczyć. Nieważne, jakiego rodzaju ból bym mu zadał, on i tak nie potrafił mi się sprzeciwić, czy chociażby odpłacić mi tym samym.  
Cholera...był uroczy.  
Zaczęliśmy powoli przesuwać się do mojego łóżka. Po drodze rozpinałem guziki jego   
koszuli. Obróciliśmy się i pchnąłem go lekko na posłanie, a sam usiadłem mu przodem na kolanach, obejmując jego szyję i znów wpijając się w jego usta. Eren zaczął błądzić dłońmi po moim ciele, początkowo tylko po bokach, a potem przechodząc do klatki piersiowej, a na koniec do pleców – mojego czułego miejsca. Gładził je delikatnie, łaskotał opuszkami palców, którymi powoli przesuwał wzdłuż nich.  
Koszula zsunęła mi się z ramion, ale nie chciałem jej ściągać. Im mniej ubrań mam na   
sobie, tym większe ryzyko, że nas poniesie. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale byliśmy umówieni na wieczór. Wkrótce powinienem iść na spotkanie z nowymi rekrutami...chociaż w tym momencie za bardzo mnie to nie obchodziło.  
-    Kapitanie...- szepnął Eren między jednym pocałunkiem a drugi.- Dłużej...nie wytrzymam...proszę mi...pozwolić...  
Oderwałem się od jego ust i spojrzałem na niego z góry. Obecna pozycja pozwalała mi na   
to, bo znajdowałem się odrobinę wyżej od jego głowy. I czułem się z tym wspaniale.  
-    To nienajlepszy pomysł – mruknąłem.- Przyjdź do mnie wieczorem...  
-    Nie dam rady!- jęknął Eren, spuszczając wzrok na swoje spodnie. Nie musiałem tam patrzeć, i tak aż za bardzo czułem tę znaczącą wypukłość.- Godzina to nie jest długo...poza tym, szorowałem się naprawdę porządnie! Przysięgam!  
-    Możesz sobie zwalić, patrząc na mnie, skoro tak cię podniecam – powiedziałem chłodno.  
-    To nie to samo...proszę...to nie zajmie dużo czasu! To nawet nie musi być seks...to znaczy...mógłby pan...  
-    Co?- zapytałem.  
-    Yyy...- Eren spoglądał na mnie, rumieniąc się coraz bardziej.  
Chyba wiedziałem, co miał na myśli.  
-    Zapomnij, nie wezmę tego czegoś do ust – powiedziałem dobitnie wskazując palcem na jego krocze.  
-    W takim razie proszę cię, kapitanie, to będzie tylko chwila!- Eren chwycił mnie za tyłek i wstał, by bezczelnie rzucić mnie na łóżko. Przygniótł mnie swoim cielskiem i pocałował mocno.  
-    Eren – wycedziłem groźnie.- Ani się waż do mnie dobierać.  
-    Uh...błagam, Kapitanie!- jęknął znów Eren.- To nie zajmie nawet dziesięciu minut!  
-    Nie obchodzi mnie, ile to zajmuje w twoim wykonaniu: łapy precz. Jestem twoim kapitanem i radzę ci mnie słuchać, bo...  
-    Jest pan także moim kochankiem, prawda?- westchnął Eren, przytulając się do mnie i grzebiąc coś przy swoich spodniach.  
-    Eren, co ty...?!  
-    Zrobię to sam – przerwał mi, a ja po raz kolejny poczułem się zignorowany.- Tylko niech mi pan pozwoli być blisko...  
Teraz czułem się co najmniej głupio, kiedy Eren, z wtuloną twarzą w zagłębieniu mojej   
szyi, manewrował swoją dłonią i oddychał głęboko. Nie podnosiłem głowy, żeby spojrzeć na ten zabawny widok. W sumie, to żartowałem z tym masturbowaniem się, ale czego można się spodziewać po idiocie, jak nie tego, że weźmie to na poważnie?  
Westchnąłem cicho, czując przyjemny zapach jego włosów. Wsunąłem w nie dłoń i   
pogłaskałem powoli. Były przyjemne w dotyku, mocne i miękkie. Lubiłem je dotykać. Może i często ciągnąłem i szarpałem je w różnych sytuacjach, ale koniec końców wciąż lubiłem ich dotyk.  
Eren uniósł głowę i wpił się w moje usta. Nie zauważyłem nawet, że przestał już poruszać   
dłonią. Kiedy się ode mnie oderwał i podniósł powoli, spoglądając w dół, drgnął nerwowo.  
-    Ah! P-przepraszam, Kapitanie! Po-pobrudziłem pana spodnie...  
-    W porządku – westchnąłem.  
-    Eh?!  
-    Po prostu idź już – warknąłem, zrzucając go z łóżka na podłogę.- Muszę się przygotować do spotkania.  
-    Ale...- Eren wstał szybko u poprawił ubranie.- Nadal...mogę przyjść wieczorem, prawda?  
-    Ta – mruknąłem, wstając i z niesmakiem spoglądając na białą substancję na moich spodniach.- No idź już! Zanim się rozmy...  
Już go nie było.   
Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Chyba za często mu to powtarzałem i już zaczął   
automatycznie wyczuwać, kiedy to powiem.  
Przeciągnąłem się leniwie i spojrzałem na zamknięte drzwi mojego pokoju.  
Cholera.  
Tęsknota stanowczo do mnie nie pasuje.  
  



End file.
